It is well known that it is difficult for hunters to remove large slain animals such as deer, elk, moose from the area in which the animal is killed since such area oftentimes comprises rough terrain and/or is a long distance from the hunter's camp or from a road. Various devices have heretofore been proposed for dragging such animals such as sleds, skids, wheel devices and other means. Such devices although performing the desired function have not possessed all the desired features of being (1) simple and economical in construction; (2) compact in size whereby to be readily carried by the hunter when not in use (3) and capable of effective securement to the animal so that the animal can be dragged with a minimum amount of effort.